The Dragon Knight Chapter 2
by Kiko Killer
Summary: This is part 2! Have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Knight

Chapter Two

Draco quickly rode off on his horse. He glanced at the trees, wondering what they were going to be ambushed by next. Deledan sheathed his sword, but he kept his bloody hand on his hilt. His blood thirsty eyes scouted for any more bodies to slice. Mardin tightly grasped his ax and preparing to deflect any blows that struck his away.

"Where are they?" Dracon asked. His attitude from a humorous Orc Hunter to King of Asadur was quick. Making their way to the Pools of Karia, the army galloped slowly and calmly as the Orc Army had already cut their way through the forests. "We must be less than a day behind. Come!" Draco sheathed his staff. He looked out on the horizon, scouting the forests. He then saw with his very own eyes, a Warg. It was very uncommon for Wargs to be this far west. They usually are in the swamps of Daine. Draco drew his staff and launched it much like a spear. He nailed the beast in the heart.

"Wow, you are a Dragon Hunter," said Talin, a small blonde Dwarf, "Say, maybe you'll catch a Great Dragon for us today, huh?" The Dwarf gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm the best in my city." Draco said.

"Yes. The best in Asadur." said Dracon. "He has caught great meals for us from the treacherous Land of Kaine. He has caught most of our feasts."

"Yes, I have." Draco said. He glanced through the forest, making sure none of the Warg's friends were near. He then lifted the fell beast, put it on the horse, and he led the horse with the group. He held his staff on his shoulder. He stayed extremely alert, for there were much more dark creatures than Wargs in the pools of Karia. Day began to fade to night. The sun set into the darkness. Draco stopped in his tracks. He glared into the black nothingness that was the darkness of Karia. This was the territory of the free folk, but the wilds are home to many.

"The wilds of Karia are all but danger. We must not travel during night. There are most disturbing things in these wilds."

"Indeed. We must be vigilant." Draco said as the group prepared for their dark, cold night.

There were several fires because there were a thousand troops. The night was still freezing. Most troops suffered from frostbite. The troops were shivering and fearing the deadly and horrifying creatures eating and growling in the night. They prayed for safety.

The next morning they find that their prayers are answered. They had fires all around in a mile's area and they all had Warg for breakfast. As Draco arose from his slumber, he yawned and scratched his neck as he did every morning. He then heard something feeding in the bushes. He rose to his feet and checked behind the trees and bushes. He could not believe his eyes. There he saw something utterly disturbing and shocking.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Knight

Chapter Two

Draco quickly rode off on his horse. He glanced at the trees, wondering what they were going to be ambushed by next. Deledan sheathed his sword, but he kept his bloody hand on his hilt. His blood thirsty eyes scouted for any more bodies to slice. Mardin tightly grasped his ax and preparing to deflect any blows that struck his away.

"Where are they?" Dracon asked. His attitude from a humorous Orc Hunter to King of Asadur was quick. Making their way to the Pools of Karia, the army galloped slowly and calmly as the Orc Army had already cut their way through the forests. "We must be less than a day behind. Come!" Draco sheathed his staff. He looked out on the horizon, scouting the forests. He then saw with his very own eyes, a Warg. It was very uncommon for Wargs to be this far west. They usually are in the swamps of Daine. Draco drew his staff and launched it much like a spear. He nailed the beast in the heart.

"Wow, you are a Dragon Hunter," said Talin, a small blonde Dwarf, "Say, maybe you'll catch a Great Dragon for us today, huh?" The Dwarf gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm the best in my city." Draco said.

"Yes. The best in Asadur." said Dracon. "He has caught great meals for us from the treacherous Land of Kaine. He has caught most of our feasts."

"Yes, I have." Draco said. He glanced through the forest, making sure none of the Warg's friends were near. He then lifted the fell beast, put it on the horse, and he led the horse with the group. He held his staff on his shoulder. He stayed extremely alert, for there were much more dark creatures than Wargs in the pools of Karia. Day began to fade to night. The sun set into the darkness. Draco stopped in his tracks. He glared into the black nothingness that was the darkness of Karia. This was the territory of the free folk, but the wilds are home to many.

"The wilds of Karia are all but danger. We must not travel during night. There are most disturbing things in these wilds."

"Indeed. We must be vigilant." Draco said as the group prepared for their dark, cold night.

There were several fires because there were a thousand troops. The night was still freezing. Most troops suffered from frostbite. The troops were shivering and fearing the deadly and horrifying creatures eating and growling in the night. They prayed for safety.

The next morning they find that their prayers are answered. They had fires all around in a mile's area and they all had Warg for breakfast. As Draco arose from his slumber, he yawned and scratched his neck as he did every morning. He then heard something feeding in the bushes. He rose to his feet and checked behind the trees and bushes. He could not believe his eyes. There he saw something utterly disturbing and shocking.


End file.
